you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Manabu Horikita
|english = }} |Horikita Manabu}} is a former student of Advanced Nurturing High School who has graduated from class 3-A and was the former president of the Student Council. He is the older brother of Suzune Horikita. Background Not much is known about Manabu, besides the fact that he entered Advanced Nurturing High School where he would rise through the ranks and become one of its most respected and well-known students. At some point, he became the Student Council president gaining him more respect from the student body. Appearance Manabu is a well built young man of average height with short gray hair and violet colored eyes. He's usually seen wearing the standard school uniform along with a pair of glasses. He has also been seen wearing swim trunks like at the pool. Personality Manabu is a vastly intelligent and serious man who was very dedicated to his duty as student council president. He holds his role in high regard, displayed through his belief that his reputation could be tarnished if it was discovered that his younger sister was in D-Class, the lowest class. He does not tolerate excuses as he couldn't believe nor accept his sister's words that her placement in D-class wasn't her fault. With no remorse, he almost went as far as attempting to assault Suzune, showcasing his violent side, before Kiyotaka Ayanokōji intervened. He quickly tried to take his fury out on him, but his strikes were easily brushed off by the latter. After the battle, rather than apologize to his sister, he reprimanded her anti-social nature and told her to work harder if she didn't want to be in the lower classes of the school. He appears to enjoy complex social situations, as shown when he smirked at the complaint against Ken and when he informed Sae why he was present at the hearing. Despite his serious outlook and reputation, he is not above giving praise to those who impress him, shown through his interactions with Arisu Sakayanagi and Kōhei Katsuragi about their success on the recent tests. This attitude appeared again when he complimented Kiyotaka Ayanokōji after holding his own in a battle with him. He seems to have developed a degree of respect towards Kiyotaka as his actions have caught his eye, demonstrated when he hinted that Kiyotaka intentionally entered D-Class believing he is hiding what he is fully capable of and becomes disappointed when Kiyotaka does something that doesn't live up to his expectations, such as the events with Ken's hearing. However, he was willing to let Kiyotaka become part of the student council due to seemingly admiring his talents and although his offer was turned down initially, did not give up on trying to recruit Kiyotaka. Abilities As Student Council president, Manabu had great authority over the students, especially shown when he intimidated Kakeru Ryūen, a delinquent with strong influence. He is the only known person to able to bring out the fear in Suzune Horikita, who becomes apathetic towards most matters. He is very proficient in fighting as he holds a 5th-Dan in and a 4th-Dan in .You-Zitsu Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 1 Some of his martial arts skill was shown in Episode 2 when he attacked Kiyotaka Ayanokōji, although the latter avoided being hit with relative ease, much to Manabu's surprise. Suzune even vouched for her brothers’s skill and was amazed Ayanokōji avoided his attacks let alone hold his own. He has a perceptive side as he was able to recognize the talents of Kiyotaka from their brief skirmish and instantly identified him as the student who scored the same grades throughout his entrance exams. This was seen again as he could tell that Kiyotaka had some role in the dismal of the complaint from C-Class. Plot He was first seen giving a speech to the first years telling them to prepare for the new year in school. Manabu was next seen observing D-Class from his office before talking with Arisu Sakayanagi and Kōhei Katsuragi, praising their recent test scores. He later met with his sister who he was quite annoyed to see. Suzune attempts to plea to her brother about how she changed, but he doesn't accept it as her placement in the lowest class at the school will ruin his stature. He demands that she leave the school to avoid further disgrace to his name, though she refused, stating that no matter what she will make it to A-Class. Hearing this, Manabu pushed her to a wall berating her for her shameful actions and attempt to attack her when Kiyotaka Ayanokōji intervened, having witnessed everything and admonished Manabu for his actions as he told him to release her. Suzune begged Kiyotaka to stop as it wasn't his concern, but when he complied Manabu attacked him. However, Manabu was surprised when Kiyotaka nimbly avoided and dodged Manabu's other strikes. Impressed by this display, Manabu asks Kiyotaka if he studied martial arts as the latter gives him a vague answer. Manabu soon recognized him as the student of D-Class who scored fifties on all his entrance exams and a recent quiz. He inquired on this even hinting that Kiyotaka is hiding his intelligence on purpose, but the latter shrugs this off. Manabu left though not before expressing surprise that his sister made a friend, but she disregards it as he chides her telling her she needs to acknowledge her shortcomings. Manabu then receives a complaint from C-Class, regarding an attack by Ken Sudō. Manabu called the news exciting and held the hearing for the students. He presided over the meeting telling Sae Chabashira that his busy schedule caused him to attend. His presence caused Suzune to become nervous and scared until Kiyotaka brought her back to her senses and she gives a speech that doubted C-Class's version of how the fight went down before having the only witness, Airi Sakura, come out. Sakura provided proof that she was present using a photo from her camera which caused Manabu to point out to Kazuma Sakagami, the skeptical teacher of class 1-C of a unique photo which was one of Sudō and the boys from C-Class fighting in the background. The evidence is considered minor as it only proved Sakura was there but not who initiated the fight and this causes C-Class to suggest on a suitable punishment. Suzune rebuked this, leading to an argument between them that is silenced by Manabu, calling it a waste of time and tells them that he'll make a decision the next day and if nobody came forward there would be expulsion on the table. Afterward, Manabu left the office with Akane Tachibana to find Sakura and Kiyotaka, he voiced his disappointment as he stated that when he saw Kiyotaka present he assumed there was a strategy involved but Kiyotaka disregarded this as it was Suzune's actions. Manabu then questioned whether Suzune did so by herself as Kiyotaka confirmed it, causing him to wonder. He turned his attention to Sakura about her presence in the hearing stating if she couldn't prove it, then it was a lie. He caused her to get nervous, but Kiyotaka defended her, while in response Manabu attempted to attack him again as the latter dodges his strike and Manabu questioned as to whether he has something planned but got another vague answer. Sometime later, the students of C-Class withdrew their complaint, and he accepted though pondered why they did so, suspecting Kiyotaka was involved. While he and Tachibana were walking, they met Kiyotaka in the hallway. Manabu explained the recent events and asked if this proved Sakura was telling the truth before he congratulated him on his victory, but Kiyotaka once again gave Suzune all credit for the act. Glaring at Kiyotaka, Manabu had asked Tachibana if they had an opening for a secretary on the Student Council, to which she confirmed. Manabu offered the position to Kiyotaka, while Tachibana questioned his intentions only to be silenced by a gaze from him. He repeated this offer for Kiyotaka to join the council; however he rejected it in favor of living a regular school life. Manabu accepted this choice for now but told him not to disappoint him as he and Tachibana walked off. At the pool, when students of classes 1-A and 1-C tried to get Ken Sudō to move and almost fight, Manabu arrived. After jumping off the top floor, he let everybody know that even though they are engaging in leisurely activities, they are still on school grounds. He soon bore witness to his sister's speech of how it's possible for D-Class to reach A-Class and his only reaction was a glare at his sister who responded in the same way. Trivia References Site Navigation